Meeting You
by Dianadiamonds111971
Summary: Lightning Farron recently broke up with her boyfriend. Then her friend, Stella, invites Lightning to her engagement party, making her meet Prince Noctis. What happens when an unknown feeling draws them closer? AU. Might include characters from other Final Fantasies.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Hi guys! This story is my second Final Fantasy story and it's all about my favorite FF pairing, Lightis! Now without further ado, I present to you... 'Meeting You'!**_

* * *

"But Lightning, my love! I love you!"

The woman named Lightning, only scoffed in disgust at the man who was on his knees with a desperate look on his face. Seriously, men were all the same!

"Yeah right..." She said, rolling her eyes. "'I bet that's what you said to your ex-girlfriends before you dumped them like ragdolls."

The man only sobbed harder. "Lightning please! It's true!"

Lightning only scowled at him. "Tell it to someone who actually cares, or better yet, tell it to that bitch whom I saw you cheat with!"

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh really?!"

Lightning turned on her heels, leaving the man on his knees. Seriously on Etro's sake, that man was not worth her time.

She opened the door of the hotel room and slammed it hard, not caring about people hearing and complain about it. Because she was pissed off.

Very, very pissed off.

She went down the elevator, mumbling curses under her breath. The elevator man only stared at her. When Lightning noticed, she gave him a death glare scary enough to make a sumo wrestler cry for his mommy.

"What are you looking at?" She snarled fiercely.

The man only looked away, gulping. His expression was that of someone who just peed or crapped on their pants.

When Lightning was out of the hotel, she went to the where her car was parked. She clicked her car remote and opened the door.

Just then, her iPhone was ringing inside her jeans' pocket. As fast as her namesake, she dug for the phone and checked the caller ID.

Serah Farron, her younger sister.

With an exasperated sigh, she tapped 'Answer' and said, "Hello? Serah?"

_'Light? Thank Etro you answered! I just wanted you to know that Stella invited us to her engagement party in Tenebrae.'_

"Engagement party?" Lightning repeated, sounding shocked. "To whom is she engaged with?"

Serah let out a high-pitched chuckle on the other end and answered, '_To her long-term boyfriend, Ignis of course!'_

Hearing the word 'boyfriend', she unknowingly gripped her phone tight. Her mind wandered again to what just recently happened.

'_Um... Light? You still there?'_

Serah's voice snapped Lightning back to reality. Lightning only replied, "Well, congratulations to her. What's the date of the party?"

There was silence on the other line. After three seconds, Serah responded, _'It's about, five days from now.'_

"Okay. I have to go, Serah. I'll talk to you later."

_'Okay, bye!'_

"Bye."

Serah hung up. Lightning went inside her car and shut the door. She started the engine while muttering, "This is going to be one hell of a day..."

* * *

_**Sorry guys if this chapter was too short. Actually, this was just kind of like, the prologue so yeah. Guys, you know what to do! Review, review, review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fang and Vanille

**Okay, guys. I know I recently published the story but, there's nothing wrong with updating it right away, is there? Anyways, here comes chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Previously on Meeting You...**

_'Serah's voice snapped Lightning back to reality. Lightning only replied, "Well, congratulations to her. What's the date of the party?" _

_There was silence on the other line. After three seconds, Serah responded, 'It's about, five days from now.'_

_"Okay. I have to go, Serah. I'll talk to you later."_

_'Okay, bye!'_

_"Bye."_

_Serah hung up. Lightning went inside her car and shut the door. She started the engine while muttering, "This is going to be one hell of a day..."_

* * *

Now...

Lightning was driving her car in medium speed. She thought about the events that recently happened in the hotel...

Lightning hissed. Just by thinking about it, it already gave her a small migraine within a humongous migraine.

_Etro dammit, I need coffee..._ Lightning thought. As if Etro had read her mind, a cafe came into view.

_Yes, finally! _Lightning let out a smirk. She exited her car and headed herself to the cafe. As the guard opened the doors, she stepped in and immediately felt a gust of warm air welcome her though, unfortunately, it did not last long for it was air-conditioned inside.

The female clerk who was working on the counter, immediately put on a happy smile when she saw Lightning approach the counter. She asked in a happy tone, "Can I help you ma'am?"

"I want coffee. Black. No sugar, please." Lightning articulated every word she said to the girl.

"That would be 20 gil, ma'am."

She dug for her wallet in her jeans' pocket and took 20 gil out.

"Okay, coming right up!" The girl grinned and began flouncing from one corner to another. Lightning was slightly surprised at the girl's happy personality and enthusiasm of her job.

Before Lightning could move a muscle, the girl had returned to the counter with a tray of coffee and she said, "Here is your order! Have a nice day!"

Lightning couldn't help but muster a smile. This girl was very energetic and happy-go-lucky.

She took the coffee with her right hand and looked for a table to sit. She found one next to the window in a corner. Perfect.

She approached the table, pulled the chair and sat down on it.

While drinking her coffee, she spotted two familiar figures enter the cafe. One had strawberry blonde hair in pigtails while the other had jet black hair with highlights.

It was Vanille and Fang.

The two women looked around and also spotted Lightning. The redhead, Vanille, immediately ran towards Lightning and shouted, "Lightning!"

Before the two older women could react, Vanille had wrapped her arms around Lightning in a tight hug. Or to be more specific, a bone-crushing killer hug.

"Can't... breathe..." Lightning was desperately gasping for air. Fang only laughed at her reaction.

Vanille, hearing this, immediately pulled away. "Oh my gosh Light, I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

Lightning coughed. "It's okay."

"You might want to be careful around Light, Vanille," Fang told her, with a hint of amusement. "She's fragile."

Lightning gave her an unamused glare and asked, "Say, what are you two doing here?"

Fang shrugged. "We just came here to have a break, is all. How about you?"

Lightning also shrugged. "Same with you, Fang."

"Okay."

There was a short silence between them before Vanille broke it by asking, "So, how's you and your boyfriend?"

Lightning paused her drinking. She was really reluctant to go to that topic now. As in, RIGHT NOW. But she promised to herself that she wouldn't keep any secrets to her friends.

With one last gulp of her coffee, she answered. "We... broke up."

"What! Why?" Vanille questioned, her curiosity piqued.

Lightning looked the other way, a look of disinterest and disgust crossed her face. "He cheated on me. With a dirty and jobless whore."

Fang and Vanille looked at each other. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Lightning.

"Oh Light," Vanille mumbled in a soft voice, her expression was a sorry one. "I'm sorry."

Lightning only shooked it off. "It's okay. He wasn't worth my time anyway. Plus, he was a jerkwad."

"If you need he-"

"Really, Vanille," insisted Lightning. "I'm fine. If I wasn't, I would have been crying like a helpless damsel-in-distress right now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Fang, who was watching, spoke up. "Okay guys, enough drama! I'm starting to tear up here, you know?"

Lightning smirked while Vanille chuckled at Fang's words. Fang only rolled her eyes.

"By the way Light," Fang started. "Were you invited to Stella's engagement party?"

"Yeah," Lightning nodded. "Serah informed me right away."

"Wow," Fang shook her head, impressed. "Your sister would make a pretty good secretary. If not, an assistant."

Lightning smiled at that. "Yes, she would."

Lightning looked at her watch and frowned. It was already 5:10 pm. Damn, time was such a bitch.

"Fang, Vanille, I gotta go." Lightning said, getting up from her seat. "I'll meet you at the party, okay?"

"Sure do, Light!" Vanille responded for both of them, waving her hand at Lightning who also waved back.

* * *

**Finally! The great Fang and sweet Vanille's first appearance. Don't worry, Noctis will appear very soon. So, you know the drill! Review! Plus, constructive criticism will be welcomed with open arms, really. What isn't welcome is this one word: FLAMING. So please reviewers, be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sisterly Moment

**Hey guys! Just took a short break cause I was thinking of what this chapter will be about. So, chapter 3 is coming in!**

* * *

_**Previously on Meeting You...**_

_"By the way Light," Fang started. "Were you invited to Stella's engagement party?"_

_"Yeah," Lightning nodded. "Serah informed me right away."_

_"Wow," Fang shook her head, impressed. "Your sister would make a pretty good secretary. If not, an assistant."_

_Lightning smiled at that. "Yes, she would."_

_Lightning looked at her watch and frowned. It was already 5:10 pm. Damn, time was such a bitch._

_"Fang, Vanille, I gotta go." Lightning said, getting up from her seat. "I'll meet you at the party, okay?"_

_"Sure do, Light!" Vanille responded for both of them, waving her hand at Lightning who also waved back._

* * *

Now...

After saying Vanille and Fang said their goodbyes to Lightning, she was now back on the road. Her mind was now refreshed and free of stress.

**_Time Shift_**

Lightning had parked her car on the garage of their house. Just then, Serah went out and ran to her sister.

"Light!" Serah cried, immediately wrapping her arms around her older sister. Lightning was slightly surprised, but she reciprocated.

"Hey Serah, how are you doing?" Lightning asked, pulling away from the hug.

Serah giggled. "Oh sis, I should be the one asking that! But... I'm fine. You?"

Lightning sighed a bit. "Fine, I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Come on in."

Serah beckoned her sister to follow her. Plus, it was getting chilly outside.

Once Lightning stepped in, warm air engulfed her. She sighed, relieved. Then she sniffed the air, smelling the newly-cooked food Serah prepared.

"Did you cook steak?" Lightning questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Serah nodded. "Yeah. You like steak, don't you?"

"Mhm."

Serah and Lightning both pulled out the chairs from under the table and started eating. Once they were done, Serah collected the plates and started to wash them. Lightning, on the other hand, got a toothpick and started picking for leftover steak.

"So Light," Serah started, breaking the silence between them. "How are you and your boyfriend?"

Hearing the last sentence, Lightning swore she heard her heart stop. _Dammit, not this again. _She thought.

"Light?"

Lightning mentally debated on whether she should tell Serah or not.

_If I tell Serah, she'll just set me up on another date! But if I don't, she'll just keep on asking me over and over again._ Sighing, Lightning chose 'tell'. With a deep breath, she said, "We broke up."

Her voice was emotionless, same with her facial expression. She didn't care about that cheating son-of-a-bitch bastard anymore.

As Lightning expected, Serah asked again, "Why?"

"Because he cheated on me, Serah. He cheated on me."

Lightning looked back at Serah, who lost her cheerful expression. Instead, she was now frowning. She shook her head and said, "I knew it. I should've followed my gut."

"What do you mean?" Lightning stood up, confused.

Serah shook her head and looked at Lightning in the eye, saying, "Sorry, Light."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"Well," Serah turned her back to her sister. "I was the one who set you up with that... Wacko. But when I did so, my gut was telling me that this would happen sooner or later..."

She faced Light again. "That he would cheat on you."

Serah only looked down, face was downcast.

Lightning then pulled her in a hug, rubbing her back reassuringly, saying, "It's okay, Serah. I... I guess it wasn't my time yet."

Serah looked up at her, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Lightning chuckled. "Serah, what I meant to say was that... It's just, not my time yet to be with someone. But if I'm patient, the right one will come."

"Oh. I guess you're right."

Lightning smiled at her sister. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven.

"Crap..." Lightning muttered. She looked at Serah and said, "Serah, go to sleep now."

Serah nodded, yawning. She walked to the stairs but she stopped abruptly, looking at Light. "Light?"

"Yes?" Lightning replied, facing her.

"What about you? Aren't you gonna sleep?"

Lightning shook her head. "Ah... No. I still have some paperwork to finish. Damn Cid, he keeps on giving me these little pieces of shit."

"Oh, okay. Good night, Light!"

"Night."

Serah retreated up the stairs, not a sound was heard.

Lightning then headed to her small office, scowling.

_Damn you Cid and your paperworks. If you give me a lot one more time, I swear to Etro I'll break your fucking nose._ She thought, hissing under her breath.

* * *

_**Okay, another chapter done! The first appearance of the innocent, Serah Farron! **_

_**Noctis: When will I appear, Diana?"**_

_**Ace from Type-0: Shut up, Noctis!**_

_**(Noctis and Ace start fighting.)**_

_**Me: *sigh* **_

_**Sorry if Noctipoo still hasn't appeared. I just thought that I'd put in a sisterly moment between Light and Serah so... Don't burn me! Please! XD**_

_**You know what to do! Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Engagement Party part 1

**So guys, I want to thank those who reviewed, favorited/followed and read my story:**

**whitefoxlia**

**Xiba**

**Littleboy13**

**xXCodeAngelXx**

**Sugarglider98**

**_Previously on Meeting You..._**

_Lightning smiled at her sister. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven. _

_"Crap..." Lightning muttered. She looked at Serah and said, "Serah, go to sleep now."_

_Serah nodded, yawning. She walked to the stairs but she stopped abruptly, looking at Light. "Light?"_

_"Yes?" Lightning replied, facing her._

_"What about you? Aren't you gonna sleep?"_

_Lightning shook her head. "Ah... No. I still have some paperwork to finish. Damn Cid, he keeps on giving me these little pieces of shit."_

_"Oh, okay. Good night, Light!"_

_"Night."_

_Serah retreated up the stairs, not a sound was heard._

_Lightning then headed to her small office, scowling. 'Damn you Cid and your paperworks. If you give me a lot one more time, I swear to Etro I'll break your fucking nose.' She thought, hissing under her breath._

* * *

**Now...**

Eventually, three days had passed. The party was on Saturday, and the current day was Friday and thankfully, the date of her day-off. She did not want to ask her boss, Cid Raines, again for permission for a day-off because the last time she did, well... Let's just say that, her boss got a red hand mark on the cheek that lasted for a week.

And thank Etro, he did not fire her. The reason? He was still into her.

Cid would give Lightning a wink whenever he passed by Lightning's workplace. Sometimes even seductive looks and flirty remarks. Lightning, on the other hand, felt disgusted by it.

The same also went for her male co-workers. They would dramatically swoon and sigh every time she passed by. The same thing also happens to her friend, Fang.

Anyways, Serah and Lightning were now busy packing their things needed for their stay in Tenebrae. Clothes, make-up, soap and shampoo, towels, shoes, a blowdryer and of course; their gadgets and chargers. Serah also reminded Lightning not to forget the snacks and tumblers for hot chocolate and coffee.

As for Lightning, she brought a shoulder bag full of novels. Lightning used to have a Twilight saga novel, but threw it away due to the horribleness of it. Same goes to the movie, too.

"Serah, be sure to sleep early tonight," Lightning advised her, a serious tone on her voice. "I don't want you to get lots of pimples like what happened to Lilac."

"Okay," Serah said, doing the 'cross my heart' gesture. "I promise."

Lightning couldn't help but chuckle at the gesture. She thought it was cute for Serah to do so.

"By the way Light," Serah looked at her sister and asked, "Have you booked a flight to Tenebrae already?"

"Yeah, before I went to sleep." Lightning replied.

"Okay, good."

When nighttime had came, Serah bid Lightning 'good night' and went to bed.

Lightning was also feeling tired as well. She yawned and went to her room. Before she laid down on her bed, she had set the clock to 1:30 am. Their flight for Tenebrae was on 2:20 am, early in the morning.

Lightning then muttered a prayer to Etro before she slowly fell asleep on her soft bed.

_The next day..._

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The alarm clock sounded at exactly 1:30 am. Lightning stirred and her eyes shot open.

As fast as her namesake, she shot up from her bed. She then went to Serah's room to wake her up.

But to her surprise, Serah was already up. She was looking at Lightning with a confused look and asked, "Light, is something wrong?"

Lightning shook her head and smiled apologetically. "Uh, no. Just came here to wake you up, but... It seems you already did."

"Oh."

Lightning then closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She went to her bedroom's bathroom to take a bath. After that, Lightning opened her wardrobe and picked a simple t-shirt with the words, "I hate you" in capital letters and a pair of black leggings. She went to her shoe rack and wore her black Converse shoes. Lightning then took her towel off her head and started blowdrying her hair.

Soon enough, she emerged from her room to cook breakfast but she was already beaten by Serah, who had a cute goofy smile on her face.

"Haa~!" Serah exclaimed, sticking out her tongue. "Beat you again, sis!"

Lightning inaudibly let out a chuckle. She and Serah then started chugging down on their food after a silent prayer.

After their breakfast, Lightning rushed inside her bedroom and took hers and Serah's bags and luggage. She went to the garage and loaded their stuff in. Lightning then requested Serah to check if any appliance was still on while she checked if the house and car keys were in her bag's pockets.

"Everything's turned off, Light." Serah informed her.

"Okay. Now get in."

Serah complied and opened the car's doors and got in. Lightning then started the engine and drove off.

"So, sis," Serah started, absent-mindedly playing with her fingers. "Who's gonna take care of the car?"

"Noel will," Lightning answered. "I called him up last night and he said it was okay. Hopefully, he should be in the airport right now."

Serah slightly nodded in understanding. Bored, she took her iPad from her backpack and decided to watch some funny videos. Not wanting to disturb her sister, Serah took her earphones and stuck it on both her ears.

**Scene Shift**

When they arrived on the airport, Noel was already waiting outside. He was wearing a white polo with a navy blue jacket and faded jeans. Serah then came out and hugged Noel tight, surprising the brown-haired male.

"Noel!" Serah exclaimed, looking up at the guy's face. "Glad to see you here!"

Lightning could only laugh at seeing Noel's blushing face, though it was unlikely for her to do such. Seriously, this guy was even better than Serah's ex-boyfriend, Snow. Noel was even more polite, proper and gentleman-like compared to Snow, who was a 'disgrace' to today's society. Shaking her head, she pulled Serah off Noel and said, "Okay Serah, that's enough. We're gonna miss our flight."

"Your sister's right, Serah." Noel added in agreement.

Serah pouted cutely, making Noel smirk. But eventually, Serah did a flying kiss, making Noel blush crimson red again.

"Okay, seriously, enough flirting," Lightning was getting a little bit overwhelmed at their flirting. "Me and Serah still have a freakin' flight to catch so... Noel, take care of the car, okay?"

Noel saluted her. "Will do, ma'am!"

Lightning and Serah both nodded and went to the back of the car and unloaded their things. They then started to walk to entrance of the airport's building but while doing so, Serah looked back, waved at Noel and shouted, "Bye Noel!"

Noel also waved at her and shouted back, "Goodbye to you too, Serah!"

**Scene Shift**

Lightning looked at the watch inside the building. It was now 2:14, 6 minutes before their flight. She and her sister then hurried to plane A5-6796 and climbed inside. Luckily, there were still two vacant seats beside each other.

After they had settled themselves in, they readied themselves for a long flight.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Okay guys, Noctis will appear at chapter 5 of this story so, please be patient and review. Those who review will get a virtual cookie and a Moogle doll.**

**P.S. I have never ridden a plane before so please, bear with me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Engagement Party part 2

**OMG! Thanks to the following people who read, reviewed and favorited/followed my story:**

**FlowersN'stars**

**paineraine**

**DorothyS65**

**xXCodeAngelXx**

**You all get free moogle dolls and virtual cookies! XD **

**By the way, the pairings for this story will be:**

**Main:**

**Claire "Lightning" Farron x Noctis Lucis Caelum**

**General:**

**Cloud Strife x Tifa Lockhart**

**Aerith Gainsborough x Zack Fair**

**Rinoa Heartilly x Squall Leonhart**

**Selphie Tilmitt x Irvine Kinneas**

**Oerba Yun Fang x Gladiolus**

**Stella Nox Fleuret x Ignis**

**Ace x Deuce**

**Trey x Cinque**

**Cater x Eight**

**Nine x Queen**

**Sice x King**

**Jack x Seven**

**Rem Tokimiya x Machina Kunagiri**

**Serah Farron x Noel Kreiss**

**And two love triangles:**

**Oerba Dia Vanille x Hope Estheim x Prompto**

**Kurasame Susaya x Emina Hanaharu x Izana Kunagiri**

**I did say I would include characters from other Final Fantasies, didn't I? Okay enough talk. Apologies for this long A/N. (By the way, Lightning has two jobs: a secretary and a soldier of Guardian Corps with Fang.)**

* * *

_**Previously on Meeting You...**_

_Lightning looked at the watch inside the building. It was now 2:14, 6 minutes before their flight. She and her sister then hurried to plane A5-6796 and climbed inside. Luckily, there were still two vacant seats beside each other._

_After they had settled themselves in, they readied themselves for a long flight._

* * *

_Now..._

The flight to Tenebrae took 12 hours. Since they left at 2:20 am, they arrived at 2:20 pm. As for the party, Serah told Lightning it was going to take place in Stella's palace at exactly 7:00 pm. It will end at 11:30 pm.

Lightning and Serah got their bags and was about to hail a cab outside when a black limo stopped in front of them. Then an old man wearing a chauffeur outfit came out and greeted the two sisters.

"Good morning, ladies," the man said with a smile. "I assume you two are Stella's close friends?"

"Yeah, we are." Serah replied.

Then the chauffeur opened the door for them and said, "Now get in, please. Princess Stella is waiting for you."

The two sisters both nodded and got in the limo. Inside, it was very fancy. There was a table full of expensive food, the air conditioner was blowing out very cold air, and there was a TV attached above them.

"Wow, sis! This is so cool!" Serah exclaimed in amazement.

"I know," Lightning replied, a little astonished. "These are the perks of being a princess."

The drive to the palace took 25 minutes. When they arrived in front of the palace, two men opened the gates.

Inside, there was a fountain of an angel in the middle. There were flowerbeds at the side and the palace looked huge up close.

"OMG..." Serah could only mutter.

Lightning looked around. Last time she was in the palace was when she was still 14 years old.

_This brings back memories, seriously. _She thought as she unloaded hers and her sister's bag.

"Need help?" The chauffeur offered.

"Um... No thanks, Sir...?" Lightning trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Please, call me Hubert." The chauffeur told her.

"Um... Okay. No thanks Sir Hubert." Lightning declined politely.

The man nodded in understanding as he went back to the car to park it on the underground parking lot.

When they neared the palace, a figure with blonde hair wearing a white frilly dress, black bolero and a pair of black wedges was walking towards them with a happy smile.

It was Stella.

When Stella was close enough to the two, she gave both Farrons a tight group hug. Serah hugged back while Light was suffering. Geez! Stella and Vanille both have the same strength when it comes to hugging.

"Can't... Breathe... Must... B-Breathe..." Lightning choked out, almost on the verge of fainting due to lack of air.

At these words, Stella immediately pulled and cried out, " Omigosh! So sorry Light! You okay?"

Light swallowed in gallons of air before responding, "I'm okay."

Stella and Serah both let out a sigh of relief before Stella spoke, "Oh, by the way, let me lead you to your rooms! The maids will be the ones who will carry your bag. They should be here right about..."

Stella looked at her watch and said, "Now."

As if on cue, two maids came out wearing the traditional black-and-white maid dress. Before Light and Serah could protest, the two maids had carried their luggages.

"Okay guys, follow me." Stella said as she walked back inside the palace with Light and a curious Serah following behind her.

Eventually, they had to pass through an enormous set of stairs and hallways that seemed to never end. The walls were colored white and the door archways were colored gold, the doors were made of cherry oak wood.

And oddly, it smelled like... Strawberries?

"Hmm, what's that smell?" Serah asked, sniffing the strawberry-scented air around them.

"Air-freshener," Stella replied, taking in the smell of strawberries. "I just love strawberries."

After a few minutes, they finally arrived on Serah and Lightning's guest room. Inside, the walls were pink, there was a king-sized bed, mahogany wood closet, cherry oak wood nightstands on each sides of the bed, a wall TV with two burgundy couches, a beanbag chair and a coffee table made of glass in front of it with a rag underneath. The windows were decorated with golden curtains with white patterns. There was also a bathroom in a corner. It had a jacuzzi and another wall TV inside. There was also a laundry basket and two sinks that were connected with a long mirror above.

Serah and Lightning were shocked at this. This whole room, was for them?

_So this is what it feels like to be living in a life of luxury, especially being a princess. _Lightning thought as she eyed the room with somehow, wide eyes.

Serah was the first to react. As fast as the Flash, she immediatly took her low-cut boots and jumped on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, this is so soft!" exclaimed Serah as she laid down on the soft bed.

Lightning then stared at Stella, with a look that said, _'Are you kidding me on Etro's name?'_

Stella just shook her head and smiled. "No jokes. This room is for you two. Plus, you like pink so I had the servants put on pink wallpapers."

Lightning was utterly speechless. "I-... I don't know what to say..." Then she faced Stella and said, "Thanks, Stells."

Stella only grinned. Then, a maid came in and greeted Stella with geniune respect. "Your Highness, your meeting will start in about, 30 minutes from now."

"Oh shoot!" Stella exclaimed, face-palming herself. "How could I forget?"

Immediately, she headed for the door, but not before telling Lightning, "I have to go Light. I have a meeting to attend. See you tonight!"

Light only nodded in approval.

* * *

**6:00 pm. **

**Fleuret Palace, Lightning and Serah's room**

One hour was now left before the party would officially start. Serah and Lightning were now preparing themselves.

Serah was the one who picked Lightning's dress. Apparently, Lightning was not very fond of dresses and shoes, especially make-up. For Light, looks didn't matter in the battlefield when all you had to wear was a dirty uniform, a face covered with blood, dust, wounds and bandages.

The dress that Serah picked was a black and skinny halter dress with the silver straps forming a criss-cross on the back. As for the shoes, it was a pair of black pumps which Lightning had to practice walking with. For the make-up, Serah applied layers of pink cherry blossom lipstick and lip gloss. She also put on jet black mascara on her sister's eyelashes and purple eyeshadow on her eyelids. She styled Lightning's hair into a bun, with the short leftover hair swept on the right side of her head. Silver earrings were now hanging on both Light's ears and a silver necklace was on her neck.

"Ta-da!" Serah exclaimed, looking at her sister's reflection in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Lightning felt uncomfortable. She felt like a stuffed mannequin. If not, a doll waiting to be sold. But since this was a party, you had to look formal.

As for Serah, she was wearing a lilac Quinceañera cocktail dress which was tight to her waist, showing off her curvy figure. She was wearing a pair of silver peep-toe heels with ribbons on top. Her earrings were colored purple and she was wearing a white pearl necklace on her neck.

Both sisters decided to check the time. It was already 6:45 pm, 15 minutes before the party.

"Wow," Serah mumbled, a little surprised. "Time does really run that fast, huh?"

Lightning simply nodded and said, "We have to go now. There are 15 minutes left."

Without a word, Lightning took her purse and went out with Serah trailing behind her. Luckily, she had managed to memorize the way down to one of the palace's function halls where it was to be held.

But unfortunately, they had to pass down the stairs while on heels. This was no problem for Serah, for she was already used to these kind of situations. As for Light, however, she couldn't help but chicken out a little bit.

"Come on, Light!" Serah encouraged her. "You can do it!"

Lightning couldn't help but feel nervous. Yes, she had faced monsters bigger than her size, decimated a lot of soldiers. But this was different.

Suddenly, an idea popped on her head. Looking around, she waiting before the guests were out of sight before she took off her pumps and went down barefooted. Serah, on the other hand, had a bewildered look on her face. When Light went down the last step, she immediately put on her pumps back.

"Wow, sis. You're not afraid of monsters but... You're afraid of going down in heels?" Serah said incredulously.

Light only grunted in response and said, "Let's go now."

The two followed the arrows leading to the Function Hall no. 1. Inside, it was already full of people. Some were chatting, joking, laughing and drinking expensive champagne and wine.

Lightning looked around and spotted her friends; Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, Zack, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Hope, Vanille, Fang, Kurasame, Emina and Izana. This also included theirs and Stella's siblings; Ace Fleuret, Deuce Gainsborough, Trey Strife, Cater Tilmitt, Cinque Gainsborough, Sice Estheim, Seven Estheim, Eight Leonhart, Nine Strife, Jack Fleuret, Queen Lockhart and King Strife. This included Vanille's friends, Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya then Stella and Ignis themselves. They were socializing with each other when Stella spotted her and waved. This also got the others' attention as they looked at Lightning. Immediately, their faces lit up in recognition.

"Serah!" The cheerful one, Cinque, wrapped her arms around the pinkette. Deuce, Cater, Sice and the rest of the females gathered around them.

"Lightning!" Sice and Seven both greeted the older Farron, exchanging hugs.

As for the men, they smiled at the sight of their girlfriends sans Light, Fang, Vanille and Serah; socializing with one another.

Then suddenly, a nearby speaker boomed out: "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a round of applause to the newly-engaged couple, Princess Stella Nox Fleuret and Mr. Ignis Sanchez!"

Everyone then clapped their hands as the said couple went up to the stage to give their speech... Or Stella's speech.

"Good evening everyone," Stella addressed the guests. "It is such an honor for you to be able to attend this wonderful event that has come."

Everyone nodded and Stella continued, "I know some of you had to ask your bosses for a day-off just to attend the party for me and my fiancé, Ignis. So I want to say 'thank you' for being here with us. And I hope you have a very good time. Once again, thank you and good evening everyone."

Once she finished her speech, everyone applauded. Some were even letting out cheers. Then everyone scattered and began to get food from the buffet table.

Light's friends excused themselves and went to the table, leaving the two sisters.

"Come Light, I'm hungry." Serah beckoned her to the table.

"Okay."

Once the two had found their table, said their prayers and ate their food, Light decided to take in some fresh air and get away from the noisy atmosphere. She looked around and saw a door that led outside the palace to the garden. Then, she excused herself from Serah and walked towards the door.

When she opened it, a cool breeze blew towards her but she didn't care. It was better being here than having to bear the noise inside. She then took the killer pumps off her feet, slung them on her shoulder and walked towards the garden, the green grass tickling her feet. It was even bigger than what she thought and it looked like a mini-forest. There were cherry blossom trees, flowerbeds and stone path that led to a small pond.

"This is so beautiful..." Lightning muttered, awestruck by the beauty of the garden.

Then, she decided to follow the stone path and a small pond greeted her sight. It was full of koi fishes and cherry blossoms that had fell off. She decided to relax by dipping her right foot lightly on the surface. The water tickled the delicate skin of her foot, making Lightning relax. This was perfect.

This was just what she needed. The peaceful and tranquil atmosphere calmed her down.

Suddenly, a voice called out from behind her. "Miss?"

By instinct, Lightning immediately spun around. But instead of seeing an enemy, she saw a man about her age. He had spiky, navy blue hair and eyes the color of the night. His skin was pale white and he had a look of curiosity on his face. Still Lightning did not let her guard down.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked in a suspicious tone. "What do you want?"

The man was silent for a while before answering calmly, "I was just... Trying to ask what you were doing, Miss."

His voice was cool and husky, Lightning couldn't help but let her guard down. He seemed like a nice person though.

The man then spoke up again. "Apologies, madam, if I disturbed you. I shall leave you alone, now."

This guy was very polite and mannerful. But before Lightning could stop herself, she cried out, "Wait!"

The man stopped and turned around. "What?"

"Um... I-... Um... I didn't... Get your name..." Lightning stuttered, her face starting to warm up to a light blush.

The man couldn't but notice the blush, making him chuckle lightly. He then approached Lightning and stuck out his hand. "Noctis. Noctis Caelum."

Lightning took his hand and shook it. It was warm and soft to the touch but she shook it off and replied, "Lightning. My name is Lightning Farron."

"Lightning?" The man mumbled out, slight surprise on his face. "What an odd name." He then looked up at Lightning and added, "No offense, Miss Lightning."

"It's okay." Lightning said assuringly.

Silence.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Lightning then felt her heart beating fast and her cheeks flushed. Then she realized that the man who was now known as Noctis, was still holding her hand. Clearing her throat, she said, "Um... You can let go of my hand now, Mr. Caelum."

Noctis, looking down at their still-intertwined hands, immediately blushed lightly. Then he excused himself, "I have to go. My father is probably looking for me now."

"Sure." Lightning said, nodding.

Before Noctis could go, he added, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Farron."

"Just Lightning, please." She corrected him politely.

He nodded and went away, running back to the Fleuret Palace. Then he turned and smiled at her.

_Wow, how charming, _She thought. Realizing it, she shook her head and scolded herself mentally. _No, no, no, Light! You can't fall in love! You'll only hurt yourself in the end..._

Lightning then sighed frustratingly. _Time to go back inside, I guess._

* * *

**Finally! Lightning and Noctis finally met! Sorry for the long note above there. I included the Type-0 characters because they weren't getting that much attention in FanFiction. They only have, like, 150 stories there. And yeah, I made Class Zero siblings of the chosen Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Versus XIII/XIII and Final Fantasy VIII characters. And yeah, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: What Just Happened?

**Hello guys! Sorry for the long wait! I want to thank all those who reviewed, favorited or followed my story. Now Chapter 6, here we go!**

* * *

**_Previously on Meeting You..._**

_Noctis, looking down at their still-intertwined hands, immediately blushed lightly. Then he excused himself, "I have to go. My father is probably looking for me now."_

_"Sure." Lightning said, nodding._

_Before Noctis could go, he added, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Farron."_

_"Just Lightning, please." She corrected him politely._

_He nodded and went away, running back to the Fleuret Palace. Then he turned and smiled at her._

_'Wow, how charming,' She thought. Realizing it, she shook her head and scolded herself mentally. 'No, no, no, Light! You can't fall in love! You'll only hurt yourself in the end...'_

_Lightning then sighed frustratingly. 'Time to go back inside, I guess.'_

* * *

_**And now...**_

True to her words, Lightning walked back to the palace; now wearing her torturous fashion pumps. _Seriously, this is freaking torture, _Lightning bitterly thought.

Opening the door, Lightning looked around and saw that the hall was still bustling with activity. Plus, she could see a blonde man flirting with the vibrant redhead, Vanille. Hope, who was at the back of Vanille, was seething with anger and jealousy. It was obvious. Hope and Vanille had been friends since childhood and everyone, except for Vanille; knew that Hope had had a secret crush on her ever since.

Lightning then tried to search for Serah through the noisy crowd of guests. The noise was like the buzzing of bees; only louder.

After tedious searching, she finally saw Serah talking to Aerith and her sister, Deuce.

Then the older Farron walked towards the three women and said, "Guys?"

The older Gainsborough then faced her, a genuine smile plastered on her face. "Oh, hi Light!"

Lightning only nodded. Then she spoke, "Sorry guys but, can I borrow Serah for a few minutes?"

The two Gainsboroughs nodded in approval. "Sure."

Lightning then whisked her little sister outside the function hall.

"So Light," Serah began, an eyebrow raised. "What do you want to talk about?"

Lightning cleared her throat and spoke, "Do me a favor, please. Tell Stella that I have to sleep early, 'kay?"

Serah nodded. "Okay. Good night, Light."

"Night."

After that, they exchanged kisses on their cheeks. Lightning watched Serah go back inside. Sighing, she started to make her beeline back to their assigned room. Having enough of her feet being burdened, she took off her pumps again. Thankfully, the floor was carpeted so she wasn't able to feel the cold marble.

After passing like, 1000 hallways,(Okay, maybe not 1000 hallways but you get the picture.) she finally reached her room. Putting her shoes on a shoe rack, she immediately took off her dress and changed into a pair of blue sleeping shorts and a matching blue top. She said a quick prayer before closing her eyes.

* * *

_**29 minutes later...**_

Unfortunately, she still had not fallen asleep. She kept on tossing and turning, but nothing seemed make her sleep.

_Am I having a bad case of insomnia now?! _Lightning frustratingly grumbled mentally.

Then suddenly, an image of the man she recently met; who was Noctis, formed in her head. Realizing this, she tried to shook the image off but it stayed stuck on her mind.

"Etro dammit!" She cursed, holding her head. "Why the heck can't I forget you, Noctis?"

Suddenly, an idea popped on her head. Maybe walking back and forth would work. Even better, maybe revisiting the garden would work. But unfortunately, she didn't know another way to the garden. That would mean...

...She had to pass by the Function Hall. Full of people. In her nightwear.

She could just imagine the guests laughing at her; or Stella, Serah and her friends probably face-palming.

Then, another idea popped on her head. She remembered that the palace had a library downstairs. Maybe reading would tire her mind up a bit.

Putting on a pair of pink fuzzy slippers and a purple silk robe, she went outside her room. Thankfully, she still remembered where the library was located downstairs.

After passing by the hallways, she reached the library. Fortunately, it was open. Lightning silently turned the knob and swung it open.

Thankfully, no one was in the library. She didn't want people to see her in her nightwear.

_Or so she had thought..._

Before Lightning could breathe a sigh of relief, she noticed that the fireplace was... Lit. She completely knew that no fool would leave the library's fireplace unattended, especially if the place was full or paper.

She decided to look around the room quietly. Taking light steps, Lightning turned around a corner...

And saw **him.**

**Him**, as in, **Noctis.**

He was reading a book about Tenebrae's history and people.

_Oh Etro, you have got to be kidding me... _Lightning thought, panicking a bit. She didn't want anyone; most importantly a man; to see her in her nighties.

Her escape already planned, she immediately turned to run when his voice called out:

"Lightning? Is that you?"

Hearing those words, she instantly froze on the spot. She could practically feel her heart beating as fast as an ostrich would run. Her eyes were closed tightly and fists were slightly clenched.

Without even looking, Lightning could; if possible; feel him approaching her. Trying to suffer a glance at him, she opened her eyes and saw midnight orbs looking back at her with slight amusement.

"Light? What are you doing... Here?" Noctis asked, a look of curiosity on his eyes.

"Um... I just..." Lightning stammered, unable to form proper sentences. _Crap,_ she cursed mentally.

Trying to get a hold of herself, she cleared her throat and replied, "I just... Came here to take some... Load off my mind. I couldn't sleep."

Noctis only replied with an 'Oh.' and said, "Well, I could use some of these too."

"Why?" Lightning stared at him questioningly.

"Because of, well... Stress." He answered, looking back at the book.

"Oh."

Silence befell on them. Actually, Lightning couldn't help but think that they had one thing in common: their silence.

"Do you like parties?" Lightning felt her own mouth say.

"No," He replied nonchalantly, a deadpan expression on his pale features. "They are too... Noisy. How about you?"

"Me? Nah, don't like parties," Lightning answered.

Noctis lightly chuckled. "Then I guess we have something in common."

"Right."

Then for the next few hours, they spent their time talking about their likes, dislikes, favorites and how they both met Stella.

"I met her when we were 14 years old," Noctis said after hearing Light's story.

"How come I never met you?" Lightning asked.

Noctis only shrugged. "Dunno. To be honest, you're a pretty good person to talk to; especially that we have a lot of things in common."

Lightning, hearing Noctis' words, felt blood rising up to her cheeks. "Um... Thank you." She said, looking down.

Another silence befell them. Lightning could feel Noctis' gaze penetrating through her, as if he was trying to look inside her very soul.

Then suddenly, Noctis slowly leaned in towards her. He had a curious expression on his face. Lightning, on the other hand, tensed up. Inside, she was panicking. Then without thinking, Lightning looked at the clock and said, "Oh, um... Look at the time! Yeah, the time! I gotta go, Noctis! Nice talking to you!"

With that, Lightning took off in a running pace before Noctis could process up her words.

Back to Lightning, she was running up the stairs leading to her room. When she had arrived, she immediately opened the door and slammed it close.

In her mind, she was still thinking about what happened moments ago.

_What just happened?_ Lightning pondered quietly.

With a groan, she collapsed on her bed and shut her eyes closed.

* * *

**And there it is! Apologies if Lightning and Noctis are waaay too OOC and most importantly, for the long wait. And readers, 'ya know the drill! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Each Other's Thoughts

**Hi guys! Just wanted to do a quick chapter update. Not much to say here. Here comes chapter 7!**

* * *

**_Previously on Meeting You..._**

_With that, Lightning took off in a running pace before Noctis could process up her words._

_Back to Lightning, she was running up the stairs leading to her room. When she had arrived, she immediately opened the door and slammed it close._

_In her mind, she was still thinking about what happened moments ago._

_'What just happened?' Lightning pondered quietly._

_With a groan, she collapsed on her bed and shut her eyes closed._

* * *

**_And now..._**

**_Noctis' part_**

Noctis was inside his car. He had been silent ever since he went inside. Typical; he wasn't always that much... Talkative. Or social. His driver even gave him a look and asked, "Prince Noctis? You okay, sir?"

Noctis only grunted softly in response. The driver looked at the rearview mirror and looked at Noctis. He noticed that his master had a... distant look on his face.

Because what he did yesterday was... Completely out of character.

He was still thinking about that conversation; that happened at yesterday night.

He wasn't the kind of prince to just strike up a conversation with somebody; especially a female.

But yesterday, he had just talked to Lightning.

He found out her likes, dislikes, favorites; including her dual job being a soldier and a secretary. To be honest, he was impressed that a delicate woman like her; would take two jobs jobs one at a time. Also, he was impressed at the color of her hair. It was rare for a woman to have such... Hair color.

He had met a lot of women before, thanks to Prompto always setting him up on... Unnecessary blind dates. But, he never met someone; not even a single one, with the same color.

Not to mention, her hair color reminded him of... Pink carnations.

Though, there was something about Lightning that... Intrigued him.

She wasn't interested in shopping, like the other women whom he had... Unintentionally dated. Those women would always blabber about fashion, beauty. And those women were all interested in one thing: Money.

But Lightning was somehow different. She was... Strong-willed. Caring. Responsible. And... Intelligent. Unlike those air-headed, bobble-heads he dated.

The driver, however, broke his train of thoughts by asking, "Something on your mind, sir?"

Noctis responded once again with a grunt. Taking this as a yes, the driver proceeded further.

"Did you meet somebody at yesterday's party?"

Noctis and his driver had known each other so well for years. They had known each other for a long time. For Noctis, it was okay for him to ask a... Somehow-personal question regarding yesterday.

Noctis replied with a nod.

"Let me guess... A woman perhaps, sir?" The driver asked.

Hearing the word, 'woman'; Noctis lightly blushed, though this didn't go unnoticed by the driver.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." The driver smirked mischievously.

**_Lightning's part_**

She and Serah were now currently riding a plane back to Bodhum after saying a sad 'good-bye' with Stella.

They boarded the plane at 6 am in the morning, meaning that they'll land at 6 pm.

Lightning was relieved. She and Serah were finally going home. Before they rode the plane, Lightning had called Noel up to pick them up at the airport. Serah, who was currently fawning over him, had brought a souvenir with her for Noel. Lightning just rolled her eyes at Serah's reason.

**Scene Shift**

The plane had now landed. They claimed their bags at the baggage claim and were currently hurrying back to their home.

And as Lightning expected, Noel was already waiting for them. Seriously, he never ceased to amaze Lightning with his gentleman manners.

And most of all... His punctuality.

_Always on time, I see. _Lightning thought when she saw Noel waiting patiently.

As for Serah, she immediately rushed over to Noel and gave him... An awkward bear hug.

"Noooeeeel!" Serah squealed, squeezing him super-tight.

Noel was currently in _'I'm-being-tortured-here!-mode'_. Lightning, on the other hand, took pity on the poor guy and pulled Serah from him, saying, "Now, now Serah; leave Noel alone. You almost squeezed the life out of him."

"I did?" Serah asked in an innocent tone. She then faced Noel, who was catching his breath. "Whoops... Sorry Noel!"

Noel only nodded, still catching his breath. Serah then remembered the souvenir.

"Oh wait, Noel!" She exclaimed, digging on her bag. Noel only looked curiously at her, then at Lightning; who gave him a look that said, _'Find it out'._

After a minute, Serah pulled out the souvenir. It was a white wristband that said, **'From Tenebrae'.** Serah then gave it to Noel. A blush was now powdering her face while saying, "For you, Noel!"

Noel took Serah's little 'gift'. Then, with a charming and grateful smile, he said to Serah, "Thank you, Serah. You have no idea how much I've wanted to... visit Tenebrae."

Serah looked at him, then asked, "But... Why didn't you come with us? I could've told Light that you wanted to come; and she would've ended up choosing Snow instead for the job."

"Serah..." Lightning spoke. "The reason I chose Noel over Snow is because, well... I trust him more over that uneducated twit."

"Hmm... I guess I understand," Serah said, nodding. "Come on, let's go! I'm hungry."

_**Noctis' part**_

Noctis had returned to his palace, exhausted. But before he could proceed to his room, a certain blonde gunner greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"Noct!" His friend, Prompto exclaimed, locking his right arm around the young prince's head. "Where have you been? I've been wanting to set you up on another date with-"

But Noctis didn't let him finish. Instead, he raised a hand; effectively silencing the energetic blonde.

"First of all," Noctis started, a mix of exhausted and annoyed tone on his voice. "No more blind dates."

"But Noct-"

"And second of all," Noctis interrupted him. "I am tired of those things. Just let me have some space, okay?"

"But-"

Before Prompto could continue, Noctis had mysteriously disappeared.

"Noct?" He called out, looking for him. _Where the heck did that guy go? _

He sighed. _Seriously, that friend of mine is creepy as hell._

Inside his room, Noctis collapsed on his king-sized bed. Finally, some peace and quiet, He thought. No Prompto to annoy him, no stupid blind date...

Only Lightning to fill his thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking about her rare pink hair, her enticing azure irises that seemed to change its color whenever light hit them...

But most of all... He liked her silence.

No, not just that. He seemed to like everything about her. Her strong-willed personality, how she was different from other women, her beautiful features, her independence...

He remembered when they met in the palace garden, Lightning seemed uncomfortable with her outfit and shoes just as he was, honestly, uncomfortable with his suit. Now, that was another thing.

He realized that, he and Lightning; were mirroring each other. Their silence, their dislike for parties, huge crowds...

And their unwillingness to wear formal clothes.

Most of all, they were both shy people.

But what he did yesterday, was unlike for someone shy.

_**Lightning's part**_

At the same time, Lightning was lying on her bed. After they arrived home, she immediately ran to her room and lied down on her bed. Though it was unlike her, she was thinking about Noctis. Again.

Like Noctis, she wasn't that sociable. She was just... Quiet. Unlike her sister, who would immediately mingle with other people, Lightning would just keep herself quiet.

Plus, she didn't like things other women like. For example; flirting, shopping, partying, wearing tight-fitting cocktail dresses or heels. For her work attire as a secretary, she wore flats instead of heels; something her co-workers, with the exception of Fang, found odd.

As for Noctis, he was somehow like... Her male version of herself. They were both silent, had a common dislike of parties and people, formal wear...

And they were both shy.

Then at the same time, in two different places, they both said: "Why can't I forget you?"

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Please review!**


End file.
